


Purified in Fire

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra is So Done, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Elvhen Pantheon, Heterochromia, Mages, Mages and Templars, Secrets, Solas Being Solas, Some Plot, Varric Tethras' Nicknames, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: Tara Lavellan is a mystery. Beyond the mark, something dwells inside her that makes her entirely different. Time may tell what separates her from anyone else.





	1. Chapter 1

She was a mystery. There was definitely something different to her, and it had very little to do with her unusual appearance. She claimed to come from a place that was cold, where the trees blotted out the sun.  Yet the tone of her skin said otherwise, kissed lovingly by the sun, her hair a certain pale blonde that was unusual for a clan that Leliana’s men reported as being populated by elves with dark hair. She had no vallaslin, her face clean except for the freckles scattered across her cheeks, and over the bridge of her nose, and the singular scar slashed haphazardly across her face. It could be assumed that her hair was quite long, worn in circles of braids, her bangs falling over one eye, and more rows of braids falling down between her shoulders. Her eyes were strange, one a pale grey-blue, the other a light violet. No, those weren’t the things that made her different. The pulsating mark on her hand was only part of it, surely. There was a strange energy to her that felt unlike anything he had ever taken note of. 

 

Solas had willingly accompanied her wherever she went for the last several days, even as far as Val Royeaux in the hopes of making sense of it, to no avail. She was a mage, like him, though for all intents and purposes, her magic seemed very normal for what might be expected. In fact, everything seemed almost  _ too  _ normal about her, aside from her appearance, suspiciously normal. If there was more to her, she was either hiding it, or she very well might not have been aware of it. Tara was the name she had been using, admittedly short for something, though she refused to elaborate on it. Tara was open and friendly, had been willing and able to speak on a number of subjects. Though when she had been questioned about the lack of facial markings, she refused to answer. As the first to her Keeper, it could be assumed she’d be the next someday, clearly of an age where she should have had them, if it had been that she couldn’t handle the pain, there might have been at least some hint of a beginning to them. 

 

The only other thing of note was the speed and ease of which she cast her spells, as though it came naturally to her, effortless. Solas felt a nagging pull at the back of his mind, like it should have been familiar, as though it should be something he could remember, but he couldn’t. They had stopped for the night, the usual group of her, himself, the Seeker and Varric gathered around the fire, her attention fixed on the sky while she spoke. 

 

“This matter of mages or Templars...both sides have done wrong, both sides have good reasoning. How am I to decide it?” she asked, her voice soft, contemplative. 

 

“Sparky, if I were you, I’d be asking ‘Why me?’” Varric replied. 

 

Cassandra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I would ask what’s going on with both sides. Something is strange with the Templars, I can feel it. Yet, the Grand Enchanter seemed more willing. So the question then becomes ‘which side poses the bigger threat’?” 

 

“Wouldn’t most assume magic is the answer to that?” Solas wondered. “Still, there would be no reason for the mages to fight if the Templars had not given them cause.” 

 

“If Templars can neutralize magic, why would the mages be a problem in the first place? If I had to choose right this minute, I would say the mages are my choice. If only because the Templars didn’t seem to care about helping, whereas at least the mages are willing to give me an audience to discuss matters.” Tara admitted. 

 

The markless hand began to shake slightly, her eyes drawn to it. She frowned slightly, clenching her fingers tightly to still the tremors, a small trail of smoke rising from her fist. Uncurling her hand, she shook it lightly, acting like she had scarcely noticed, though to him, he saw it as potentially a near lack of control, but why? Everything he had seen of her thus far said she was extremely focused, controlled, disciplined. There was no reason why a simple discussion might push her to a point where she could no longer hold back. It wasn’t much of a clue, but he felt it was something to remember for another time. Investigation was best saved for a volume of Hard in Hightown, not for him. Suppose he did find something anyway, Thedas needed her, needed the Herald of Andraste, and more than that, he needed her too, the Breach had to be sealed, and if she was no threat, there was no reason to think too much about it. The conversation had fallen by the wayside, Varric and Cassandra turning in for the night. He assumed she might as well, except she didn’t. Without a word, she stood up, walking off by herself, adjusting her sleeves as she did. Curious, he moved to follow her, catching up to her slow steps easily. 

 

“I like to walk at night. Clears my head.” she said. 

 

“Is there something on your mind?” he wondered. 

 

“Shouldn’t there be? I feel as though the fate of Thedas was dropped into my lap. It’s just...quieter at night.” she told him. 

 

“I would have believed you prefer daytime.” he commented. 

 

“Oh, I do. It’s too difficult to explain. I imagine you’ll be going off to sleep. Don’t let me keep you.” Tara sighed, indicating an end to the conversation. 

 

It was certainly unusual for her to act so evasively, though he supposed pushing the issue wouldn’t accomplish anything except to put her in a more defensive mood towards him. Regardless of what he did or didn’t do, this was something he wouldn’t solve tonight, best to let it go for now and keep observing for later. She was correct, however, He had planned to wander off for the night, content to sleep and dream in peace.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Solas was the first awake as was usual, back in the Hinterlands on minor business.  It was a surprise to see her sitting up as well, legs crossed, eyes fixed on the sky like she was listening for something. Curious, he took a seat next to her, looking up as well, though he could see nothing unusual in the sky, and no strange sounds could be heard either. Part of him wanted to ask about it, but her expression was equal parts concentration and almost what he would say was ‘lost’. Finally, without looking away, she spoke to him, her tone indicating she hadn’t really noticed him before. 

 

“Does it hurt like this for you too?” she asked. 

 

That struck him as odd, though he was ultimately unsure what to make of the question. “Does what hurt?” 

 

“The shadows in the darkness. I can feel them, it hurts.” she said. 

 

“Were you injured?” he wondered, still unsure of what she meant. 

 

Of course he had plenty of ideas about what it could be that she was referring to, though intentionally or not, she was being a little too vague. She fell silent again, either ignoring his question, or unsure herself how to answer it. Her eyes closed slowly, staying shut for a time before she finally moved to stand, brushing away at the dust and dirt clinging to her pants. As with most elves he had seen in his travels, she wore no boots, but rather a kind of wrapped material that was typical of the Dalish especially, but noticeable in other elves at times. She took a deep breath, her eyes fluttering back open, turning to look at him directly, a hand held out to him in offering. Solas took her hand, mildly surprised at how easily she pulled him to his feet, and at the way his hand tingled where she touched it. It was certainly the longest she had bothered to interact with him, and the closest she had allowed him to get. Of course it made sense that she hadn’t been around long enough to trust anyone, but he had imagined with a fair bit in common, she might have at least attempted to converse with him from time to time. 

 

“Did you sleep well? Is there much to see around here?” she asked quietly. 

 

“You’re referring to the Fade? As a matter of fact, I did. I saw the ruins of a tower, not far from here.” he began, stopping in case she had no concern for the details. 

 

“I see. I’d enjoy hearing about it sometime.” she murmured. 

 

“Why the sudden interest? You talk to me even less than Cassandra, and you don’t often speak with her unless it’s required.” he wondered. 

 

“I…” she stopped as though she couldn’t think of the reason, or perhaps shouldn’t discuss it. “ I was wrong, I feel like we should talk more.” 

 

She turned her attention to her toes, as if they were the most interesting thing in all the world, her hands pressed together almost nervously. There was more to this than she was saying, though he couldn’t guess what it might be. Either way, it might be to his benefit to accept her words as they were. Treating her with suspicion was what others had done, and it was not his place to do the same. 

 

“Very well. If talking is what you wish, tell me something about yourself. It’s difficult to be friendly with someone you barely know.” he told her. 

 

She fell silent again, raising a hand to her brow, tapping it lightly. It wasn’t a hard topic, most could speak volumes about themselves, it couldn’t be that she knew nothing of herself, that was the thing she should have known the most about.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know very much.” she said, gesturing to the scar crossing the bridge of her nose. “I lost a lot of my memories when I got this.”

 

He held out a hand curiously, halting, waiting to see if she minded. She shrugged, closing her eyes in a way that said the idea of it being touched made her uncomfortable. He leaned closer, gently brushing a finger over the scar. It was a thin, fine cut, clean, but there did seem to be some depth to it. If not the blow itself, it could well have been the shock of such an attack that caused the memory loss. 

 

“Does it hurt still?” he asked. 

 

“No. the pain didn’t last long.” she answered honestly. “Tarasylah.” 

 

“Your name?” he questioned. 

 

“I can’t say if it is my name, but it is the word whispered to me in my head when I try to recall it. The voice of the sky.” she sighed. “My Keeper sent me off with so many unanswered questions, I wonder if I fulfilled whatever purpose I had…” 

 

“I am certain you did as well as you could.” he told her. “Though I am curious.” 

 

He approached her side again, speaking quietly to her, the tents rustling as Cassandra and Varric began to stir. Her eyes closed, listening to what he said, trying to make sense of it. She waved him closer, uncaring of the two, now awake and alert. She answered his words with a strange ease, unsure how she came to recall it.

 

“Looks like we’re interrupting something, Seeker. Perhaps we should go back and try again in a few minutes.” Varric teased. 

 

Tara and Solas turned to face him, both looking at him strangely as though they didn’t quite understand what he meant or why he would say that.

 

“We were speaking, yes, but perhaps not about what you imagine. I simply wanted to test something.” he said.

 

“I’m sure that’s exactly what it was.” he said, laughing to himself. 

 

“I...don’t think I understand what he means.” she admitted. 

 

“That’s for the best. Varric does not know when to keep his mouth shut. You may get used to it.” Cassandra sighed, glaring down at him. 

 

“Oh...I’m not bothered by him. I just don’t get what he means.” she said, smiling a little. 

 

Varric looked back at Cassandra, pointing towards her, as though checking to make sure she heard her correctly. “Sparky likes me. You worry too much.”

 

Tara’s brows lowered in visible uncertainty. “Why do you keep calling me that?” 

 

“He’s given you a nickname, it’s what he does…” Cassandra grunted distastefully. 

 

Solas cleared his throat, attempting to divert the quickly devolving conversation to a manageable topic. “We should set out shortly. Haven isn’t far, but I’d gather the others wish for an updated report, yes?” 

 

“Right. Perhaps in a few minutes, we can set off.” she confirmed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have an impact later, in a way.


End file.
